


Discipline

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud gets sent to Sephiroth's office for... being distracted during training. Of course...





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted some time in 2003? Possibly before I started blogging and keeping track of this sort of thing. ^^;;
> 
> "Cafe 1000th Hit Fic, a *long* time in the making (Sorry!). I couldn't figure out a few plot points before I realized there isn't a plot. It's a pwp and it should stand as such. Oh well. *laughs*"

Sephiroth almost missed the knock at his office door, though he wasn't sure if it was because he was engrossed in the endless mountain of paperwork before him or if it was because whoever had knocked had done so almost pathetically softly.

Still, Sephiroth pushed back his chair and stood, making his way quickly to the door. Whatever it was, he hoped it wasn't more paperwork. He had no idea why the upper ranks of the ShinRa Corporation felt he needed an office job complete with endless paperwork. If anything, he would much rather spend his afternoons brushing up on his own skills and teaching the other SOLDIERs a thing or two.

Reaching out with one black-gloved hand, Sephiroth opened his office door, his mind trying to come up with the worst possible situation so he could prepare for whatever was coming. Some days he was very tempted to kill the messenger simply for bringing bad news.

But instead of an aging secretary or lithe researcher, there stood a diminutive blond clutching an envelope as though his life depended on it.

Then again, this was ShinRa. Perhaps it did.

"Yes, what is it?" Sephiroth asked, looking down at the young man. A cadet. Probably sent by an instructor for some reason. Surely not a disciplinary problem, as he didn't handle those.

"IhavethisnoteforyouandIneedtogetaresponseback, Sir," the cadet said quickly, not pausing for breath as he held the note out.

Great, Sephiroth thought, another one who trembled in his presence. It wasn't right. He hated it. He was nothing special, not the god everyone made him out to be.

"Slower," Sephiroth said, taking the envelope and looking at it curiously. "And remember to breathe."

Wide blue eyes looked up at him from beneath a standard issue cap and wild blond hair.

"I have this, er, that note for you and I need to, well, wait for you to write a response back and take it back to my friend-trainer," came as the explanation.

Sephiroth turned and started back towards his desk. He paused when he realized he hadn't been followed in.

"Come in. Have a seat. And close the door."

With a nod, the cadet stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. He looked nervously around for a moment before locating a vacant chair across the room from where Sephiroth had sat back down at his desk.

Sephiroth pulled a particularly vicious looking letter opener from the top drawer of his desk and delicately slit the top of the envelope. He didn't really look at the letter as he pulled it free so much as he watched the young man across the room. The blond seemed intent on studying the carpet as much as anything, which surprised Sephiroth quite a bit once he finally read the first couple lines of the letter.

"What's your name?"

The cadet looked up, eyes still wide.

"Cloud Strife," he replied slowly, looking away almost immediately.

Sephiroth made a curious noise before returning to the letter, eyes quickly scanning each line twice to make sure he'd understood the message.

"Do you know what this letter is about?" Sephiroth asked, holding it up for a second before returning it to its envelope.

"No, sir," Cloud stated before attempting to sink into his chair.

" Come over here," Sephiroth said firmly as he placed the envelope in the top drawer of his desk.

Cloud winced visibly as he pulled himself up to a perfect posture before near-marching across the room to stand on the opposite side of Sephiroth's desk.

"Closer," Sephiroth said after looking the blond once over as best he could. "Come around to this side of the desk."

"Yessir," Cloud replied quickly before shuffling around the desk.

Sephiroth smirked and leaned back in his chair, throwing his legs up across his desk. A couple pens went flying, but Sephiroth paid them no attention. Instead he watched Cloud's eyes as they widened in surprise.

"You aren't in any trouble," Sephiroth said after a moment of letting Cloud stand in silence. "We just need to have a little... chat. The note from your trainer said you've been preoccupied."

"Sir, shouldn't I be speaking to a counselor about this?" Cloud asked, taking a step back.

"Are you second-guessing your trainer?"

"No, sir," Cloud said quickly, looking down.

"I've heard your name mentioned before, Strife," Sephiroth said after another moment of torturous silence directed toward Cloud. "You've shown excellent potential thus far, which is apparently why your sudden problem was brought to my attention."

Cloud stood his ground finally, looking up. "I really don't think this is..."

"Strife, you don't seem to understand what's happening here." Sephiroth shifted so he was back in a normal sitting position only now much closer to Cloud.

"No, sir, I don't," Cloud replied. "This is all a little..."

"See, Strife, what you seem to be missing is the fact that our goals are... similar," Sephiroth explained, reaching out to catch Cloud's wrist.

Letting out a noise similar to a squeak, Cloud tried to back away, but was held fast. The sudden jerk switched his momentum from backwards to forwards and he fell straight onto Sephiroth's lap. His hat tumbled to the floor, but the rest of him was sprawled oddly over Sephiroth and for a second, he couldn't figure out just how to right himself.

Thankfully Sephiroth gave him a hand with that, pushing Cloud up just enough so they were face to face.

"I am so sorry, Sir," Cloud said quickly, his eyes wide and his voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Don't be," Sephiroth replied, not letting go of Cloud's wrist while bringing his other hand up to cup Cloud's chin, to hold him perfectly in place.

Cloud was lost for words, which really didn't matter, as any words would have been rendered void by the lips now pressing against his.

Sephiroth could tell that Cloud had never kissed anyone before. Still, he wasn't about to let up on Cloud. Not when it was obvious that their lust was mutual. That he could discern simply by the fact that he'd just let go of Cloud's wrist and so far, all Cloud seemed to want to do was lean into the kiss, letting his lips slowly be parted.

While normally he would be exercising a bit more caution, Sephiroth pushed as quickly as he could, claiming Cloud's mouth and exploring what he could of it. Cloud just moaned, almost falling limp as he let himself be pulled back onto Sephiroth's lap. Somewhere in the motion, Sephiroth caught the back of his hand across the growing hardness between Cloud's legs.

When they pulled apart to catch their breaths, Cloud's eyes fluttered open slowly, his lips still parted slightly.

"I told you we had similar goals," Sephiroth said almost too matter-of-factly.

"But..."

"Surely you've thought of this before."

Cloud nodded, but couldn't seem to vocalize the affirmation.

"So, since we're agreed so far, am I correct to assume that we can carry this tryst a fair bit further?" Sephiroth shifted as best he could for having the cadet perched on his lap. But it was enough to show that he, too, was looking for something a bit more in depth than a kiss.

Again, Cloud nodded, not quite meeting Sephiroth's unnatural green eyes.

"Say it," Sephiroth said, demanding ever so slightly. He wanted to hear it, to be sure...

"Yes." It was said almost as though Cloud was sure he was going to wake up at any moment.

Without words, Sephiroth guided Cloud up to sit on the edge of the desk, his legs dangling over, slight confusion in his eyes. For a moment, Sephiroth paused, thinking the blond's innocence almost too great to steal away with such a quick and almost meaningless act.

Yet it had gone this far already, he decided. There was nothing quite so satisfying as a perfect follow-through. And besides, this didn't have to be a one-time event.

Pushing Cloud back, Sephiroth stood, leaning over his prize for a moment before dipping to kiss Cloud again. He lost track of how many times they kissed, need building even from an act Sephiroth usually wrote off as being nothing but teasing. Cloud tasted sweet, innocent, and quite willing. It was delicious.

"More?" Sephiroth asked, trailing one of his still-gloved hands down to start at the button's of Cloud's uniform.

"Yes," Cloud replied, somewhat dazed. His lost expression amused Sephiroth endlessly. This truly did seem to be a dream to Cloud.

"You realize what I want from you?" Sephiroth undid a couple of buttons as he spoke, and quickly took care of the rest during the ensuing pause.

"Yes."

The next button was the one on Cloud's uniform pants. Cloud sucked in his breath, but made no other movement as Sephiroth slowly trailed over Cloud's erection before bothering with the zipper.

And then, ever so softly, Cloud whimpered. It was pure need, and without hesitation, Sephiroth quickly made short work of as much of Cloud's clothing as he could.

Still, he was fully dressed and in all honesty, until he took Cloud to his actual bed, Sephiroth was content staying that way.

The thought caught him off guard, but Sephiroth knocked it away. He had no basis for planning any relationship with Cloud lasting longer than the next few minutes.

And a moment later, Sephiroth was very thankful to always keep lube in the top left drawer of his desk, just in case.

Grabbing the tip on the middle finger of his left hand between his teeth, Sephiroth pulled off his glove and reached to spread Cloud's legs. Cloud just shivered, moaning something incomprehensible as Sephiroth carefully licked the length of Cloud's arousal, trying to distract him from the impending slight discomfort.

As he pressed a pair of lube-covered fingers into Cloud's body, Sephiroth couldn't help but glance up to watch Cloud's expression. So far he seemed to be taking the experience better than most.

That was fine though, as Sephiroth wanted to hurry it along a bit. He was on a timeframe, after all.

His desk was the perfect height. Leaning back over Cloud, Sephiroth kissed him, letting their lips linger together for just a moment as he undid his pants.

"This is going to hurt a bit at first," Sephiroth said, moving to quickly apply some of the lubricant to himself before pushing Cloud's legs up and apart.

"I know, I've heard, just do it..."

Sephiroth couldn't help a slight smirk, hearing those words from Cloud's lips. He didn't think Cloud would be so passive, and once the tip of his arousal pressed against Cloud's tight opening, it was almost as if something that had been temporarily asleep in Cloud came back to full alertness.

"Sephiroth..."

Sephiroth was surprised that even his initial thrust was met and that suddenly Cloud was much more into the encounter than he had been. Despite the absolute lack of leverage available to him, Cloud was trying to meet each of Sephiroth's motions. And while Sephiroth really expected him to be whimpering in pain, Cloud seemed to be handling it amazingly well.

A good soldier, Sephiroth thought quickly before reaching down with his still-gloved hand to help bring about a quick orgasm from Cloud. He knew the motions, knew just how to change his thrusts so they were both feeling absolute bliss.

Cloud came first, trying to make little noise as he thrashed against the piles of paperwork beneath him. Sephiroth found his release just seconds later, barely losing his composure.

There was that timeframe again. He definitely wanted Cloud again, and already knew the cadet would be more than willing.

A minute later Cloud was half-collapsed on the floor, trying to button his shirt with little success. Already Sephiroth had his desk straightened and was hunting for a sheet of letterhead on which to write the required response to Cloud's trainer.

"Sir..." Cloud stammered, his eyes wide as he quickly located his cap and stuck it back over his messy hair.

"Think you'll be able to attend to your studies, Strife?" Sephiroth asked. He was waiting for a response before saying another word.

Cloud nodded, blinking a couple of times. Obviously Cloud was still having trouble getting his brain to believe that all of this was real.

"Yes, Sir," Cloud answered after realizing a verbal response was necessary.

"And perhaps you'd be willing to turn this disciplinary meeting into something a bit more... in depth?"

"You don't handle disciplinary issues, Sir," Cloud replied.

Sephiroth smirked. "How about a few private lessons then? You can answer later."

Cloud didn't say a word.

With that, Sephiroth quickly stuck the note he'd finished into an envelope and handed it to Cloud.

"You'd best hurry back."

"Of course, Sir," Cloud answered, obviously not expecting the kiss he was pulled into.

As soon as Cloud had left the room, Sephiroth put his feet back up on his desk and pulled out the note Cloud had brought him. He read over it again and couldn't help a chuckle.

'Sephiroth,' the note began, 'this is the one I was telling you about. He's definitely got a thing for you and he's your type. This is the least awkward way I could think to set you up. Feed him some babble about being preoccupied in class. His name is Cloud Strife. Enjoy.'

Crumpling the piece of paper and pitching it into the nearby garbage can, Sephiroth made a quick mental note to promote Zack, if possible , and maybe take him out for a few drinks, too.


End file.
